


Oversized

by CracklyJoints



Series: Skz Ficlets [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Chan is fond, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Light, Gen, M/M, Marked as both genfic and m/m since relationship could be read either way, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CracklyJoints/pseuds/CracklyJoints
Summary: Felix’s wardrobe is mostly pastel or colorful, save for his favorite lounge shirt.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Skz Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Oversized

Soft. Warm. Cozy. These were the words that came to mind when Felix slipped the shirt over his head. The tips of the dark sleeves brushed the crook of his elbow, a soft reminder of _too big_. The extra room was part of the appeal. These seams weren’t made for his shoulders, too wide, and spilling off the sides. Pale, smooth collarbones peeked above the neckline, contrasting the black fabric that was as comfortable as its owner.

Chan never mentioned the thievery. If one black t-shirt disappeared in the wash, another reappeared in its place every time, rotating the inventory, as he liked to call it. Not that the inventory was particularly diverse, only distinguishable by the amount of fade here, a frayed seam there. Some even had pockets. Those were some of Chan’s favorites. 

Heading into the living room, Felix melted into the couch. Jisung had mentioned a possible movie night, hadn’t he? Hyunjin joined him shortly, snacks in hand. One by one, the boys filtered in.

-_-_-

The glow of the credits flickered across their faces. Seungmin finagled the remote out from somewhere deep in the couch, and powered down the screen, standing and stretching widely. A general murmur spread through the room as joints were cracked, nudges were given, and pleas for five more minutes filled the air. It was late. Felix was tired.

A squeak of leather from the other end of the couch. Turning his head, Felix’s eyes settled contentedly on Chan. The darkness softened his features, but did nothing to dim his smile. Felix raised his arms, fingers reaching and grabbing. Standing and shuffling over, Chan’s hands locked with his. 

“Come on, bud. Bed time.” 

Felix’s track pants swished as they made their way to their room. His hands had migrated to the hem of Chan’s shirt as he followed behind him quietly. This one was the one with the tiny hole in the shoulder where a friend’s cat had panicked and clawed at Chan before scrambling back to their hiding spot. Chan had said it was no big deal, but Felix still kept an eye on the scratch until it healed.

Entering their room only encouraged the hushed atmosphere. Changbin was already under the covers, breaths even and deep. He always did fall asleep quickly on days when he went to the gym. Chan and Felix’s two-man train slowed to a stop. Turning slightly, Chan quirked an eyebrow at Felix, a silent question being asked for the umpteenth time. Raising his hands from the t-shirt hem, Felix wrapped his arms around a solid torso, cheek pressing against broad shoulders.

“Cuddle, hyung.”

Chan nodded, patting Felix’s hand lightly. They climbed into bed, wriggling under the covers. The blankets would be pointless soon, he knew. Felix’s presence would handle any thermoregulation needs he had. Until then, though, the weight of them felt nice against his skin. As they settled together, Chan’s arm draped over Felix’s side. Just like every other night like this one, Felix sleepily grabbed Chan’s hand and pulled it closer, until just the tips of his fingers brushed the edge of the pocket on Felix’s chest.

“Night, hyung.”

Chan smiled. “Night, Lix.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried playing around with a little bit of a more descriptive, atmospheric writing style this time, with limited dialogue, and I'm curious as to how you like it. Let me know in the comments what you thought, if you feel like it!


End file.
